undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 13
"The Twist" is the sixth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Sam explains his situation as he does his test, and the group are put into a difficult situation when deciding what to do with their injured friend. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare The group had moved on to the next test, which was Sam's. The camp group found a house, but the person inside wouldn't let them in. A herd of walkers appeared, ending with Jesse getting bit in the leg. The stranger then let them in. When the group opened the door to Sam's test, the saw that half of the room wan't there. They were on the edge of a cliff. Plot Flashback (Laboratory: Four Days before the Outbreak) Andy was in his lab coat, sitting in front of his desk. He had a syringe in his hand, which he then took with him to the other side of the lab. The lab was empty, he was the only person in there. He walked to a door and entered a code into a keypad. The door slid open. Inside was a small room, bright. Surrounded the room are shelves. On the shelves are small bottles filled with different types of liquid. On each bottle was a note, they all said "failed". In the middle of the room, was a table, and on the table was a body. A dead body. A woman, maybe 20-30 years old. Blonde and small. Andy grabbed her arm softly, rolling up her sleeve. He got the syringe and stuck it into her arm. When he took it back out, he started a timer. He'd give it a day or two. Present (The Building: Day 6) The sun was rising. They had been in the building for about two hours. It felt longer. They looked over the cliff. "How the fuck did he do this?" Charlie muttered. Andy looked to the other side, just seeing a big desert, nothing else. "We're in the middle of nowhere aren't we?" Andy asked. Charlie nodded. "Why is this your test?" Lilly asked as she sat down in a corner. Cameron sat next to her. Sam looked down over the edge of the cliff, the drop would kill someone easily. So simple, just one step. "I, uh. I tried", Sam said. They understood exactly what he meant. "We don't expect you to tell us why", Charlie said. Sam stood away from the edge, it was hard to think about it. "It was a bridge..." he began. "That explains the long ass drop", Andy said. "I was... ignored. By everyone", he continued, "Worked at a... a dead end job, punching numbers. Had one of those little cubicles. I was a nobody. I had no family, no friends. And that was it". "You don't have to do this", Andy assured. "We got two tests left", Charlie said. "Two tests?" Cameron whispered to Lilly. Lilly assumed Charlie was wrong, there were three tests left. She looked at her arms, realizing the bleeding had stopped. "I won't skip my test", Sam said, "I need to do this". "Okay, but remember, he lies", Charlie cautioned. Sam nodded and turned towards the rope. Present (The Camp: Day 5) It was pitch black outside, the undead surrounded the house. Dave and Rachel had brought Jesse inside, whose leg was bit. Sean kept the bag close. When they were inside, the man locked the door. "Over here", the man said as he pointed at the coffee table in his living room. They dropped Jesse on the table, as the man took a look at his leg. The house was light and the windows were boarded up. Both Dave and the stranger were looking at his leg. "He's bleeding a lot, and it's a damn bite! There's nothing we can do", the stranger said. "There's gotta be something... anything", Dave said. "Look, it's not is if we can cut his off", the stranger shouted. Dave thought about that for a moment, "Can we?" "Whoa, what?" Jesse stuttered, holding in tears. "Maybe it could stop the infection", Dave theorized. "How do you know all that?" the stranger asked. "I don't. I'm a doctor, but it's just a guess", Dave said. "A doctor? Looks like we got something in common", the stranger laughed. "Please don't! I need my leg!" Jesse shouted. "Look, we're trying to save you. Think about it, if it works, you could be the one he survived a bite first", Dave tried to persuade him. Jesse looked from Dave to the stranger, "Okay". "Just because we get rid of the infection, doesn't mean we can stop the bleeding", the stranger said. "I know", Dave sighed, "So, how should we do this?" The stranger walked away. Present (The Building: Day 6) "Wish me luck", Sam said. "Don't fall", Charlie said, as Andy elbowed him in the arm, "I mean, good luck". Sam takes a deep breath and grabs the rope that hung above him. He tried to swing his legs up, but didn't have the strength so he kept going. One arm at a time. Left... Right... Left... Right... ''he kept saying to himself. He tried not to look down, remembering how far the fall was. But then the memories came back. The people who ignored him, the friends he wished he had. He felt his hands burn and he stopped. Halfway across, he just stopped. The group watched from the room. "What the fuck is he doing?" Andy asked. They felt helpless. In his mind, Sam knew how easy it was just to let go. Nobody would care. But this is exactly what he used to think before, this is what he felt. So he thought once again about the people who ignored him, remembering their faces. He pushed on, knowing he was better than them. And then he realized he had made it. He was on the other side, he was free. He started laughing. The others watched from the other side. Sam walked towards the box and picked up the phone. He opened the box, which had a key in it. The last one. He looked out into the open area, and then back at the group. He had two choices. He searched through the phone and played the sound file. "Hello Sam. Congratulations on completing your test, put in fact, it's only half completed. You have a choice; you could either walk away, and let the rest of the group carry on themselves. Or you can forget your past, forgive your demons and help them out", the voice said. "I wonder what he's saying", Andy said. "Probably feeding him a pack of lies", Charlie scoffed. 'Present (The Camp: Day 5)' The stranger came back with an axe. "This is how we do this", he said. The man put a stick in Jesse's mouth, "Bite down on it". Jesse screamed as the man raised the axe over Jesse's knee. He swung the axe down. 'Present (The Building: Day 6)''' "The choice is yours", the voice said, "Also... Did you make sure that the others were dead before you left them?" Sam was confused but when he looked back at the group, he realized. Behind Charlie and Andy, Jack and Walter appeared. Both of them undead. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *We learn some of the backstory of both Sam and Andy's characters. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues